


what you know

by jaehwandred



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Public Sex, and also the fact that jaehwan worked super hard for his abs and i'm suffering because of it, ha, inspired by some certain shirtless pictures on both of their instagrams, sex by the pool i guess?, sorry - Freeform, this was uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwandred/pseuds/jaehwandred
Summary: Jaehwan sparks Taekwoon's sense of adventure and they both quickly realize that Taekwoon isn't feeling the effects of old age (yet).





	what you know

They rushed through the lobby, flip flops slapping against the marble floor. The air in the elevator ride downward was charged with giddy, childish excitement. Free time was becoming less of a luxury and more of a treat but in the whirlwind of musicals, solo concerts, and promotions, it had been harder and harder to actually spend their free time together as a group.

Nostalgia blew through the resort, rustling the palm tree leaves and sending ripples across the water as Jaehwan and Taekwoon jumped in, cannonballing with joyous whoops. No one would bother them this late at night. The pool was gloriously free of tourists and staff and it was just them, splashing clumsily through the water. The lights at the edges of the pool lit up the outlines of their bodies, lean and honed from so many nights practicing for the stage but tonight, Jaehwan felt like any other twenty something year old would on vacation with his best friends.

He spent the better part of an hour trying to convince Taekwoon to climb up to the open second floor balcony to get a “candid” picture of him then it took another half an hour to capture just the right angle and lighting. He was secretly a little disappointed that there wasn’t a single leaked fantaken picture of his shirtless scene in Hamlet when he had worked so hard on his body. So, well, he took things into his own hands.

And of course, when that was done, Taekwoon insisted on getting his own set of matching pictures too.

So fucking high maintenance, Jaehwan thought wryly. 

But the night was still young and the rest of the group had taken their leave to go back to their respective rooms. 

Jaehwan could feel a grin spreading across his face, too wide and crinkling the corner of his eyes. He swiped his arm across the surface of the water, sending a cascade of water over Taekwoon, washing out his hair and leaving him sputtering. 

Taekwoon gasped like he was truly drowning, using one hand to slick his wet hair back. He narrowed his eyes like a lion hunting his prey, “Lee Jaehwan, I’ll really kill you this time!” 

Jaehwan grinned only wider, laughing as he put as much distance as he could between the two of them. “You’re too old to catch up to me, just give up!” He punctuated his words, kicking out in a deliberate attempt to splash Taekwoon even more as his clumsy attempts at swimming pushed him slowly across the pool. 

Taekwoon lunged across the pool at him and Jaehwan shrieked, scrambling away from him and churning up the water. 

Taekwoon crashed into him, sparing no expense in tackling him. The heft of Taekwoon’s body sent him barreling through the water and Jaehwan shrieked even louder as he faced the now very real threat of death by Taekwoon’s wrath. He grabbed Taekwoon’s arms, clinging onto him, the hard muscles of Taekwoon’s biceps now extremely apparent under Jaehwan’s hands. 

“I’m not that old yet,” Taekwoon said, his eyes glimmering with the reflection of the resort’s lights as he pressed Jaehwan against the pool’s ledge.

His chest was pressed flush against Taekwoon, the bare skin of their legs knocking into each other. “I would hope so,” said Jaehwan, his voice dropping lower, “I heard that old people lose their sense of adventure.”

“Really?” asked Taekwoon, raising an eyebrow at him as Jaehwan looped his arms around the back of Taekwoon’s neck instead. “That seems like a close minded statement for you to make.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, pushing him away with a smirk playing on the corners of his lips, “Whatever, old man.” 

Taekwoon didn’t miss a beat, pulling him back against him, pressing his forehead to Jaehwan’s. He exhaled deeply and knew Jaehwan could feel his breath on his lips.

Despite the warm summer air, Jaehwan shivered involuntarily, his eyes meeting Taekwoon’s, then darting to his lips before looking into his eyes again. 

Taekwoon’s hand carded through the hair at the back of Jaehwan’s head, fingers running slowly down his neck. With his chest against Jaehwan’s, he could feel every breath, unconsciously falling in sync with his and it made him smile a little. His other hand trailed down Jaehwan’s front, drops of water catching on his skin. His thumb rubbed absent minded circles at the junction where his waist met the dip of his hips, just shy of what was hidden beneath his boxers. “You’re so confident in your body now,” he said with a tint of pride.

Jaehwan smiled a little bashfully, “Well, my abs are awake now. I can’t be Hamlet with no abs.”

Taekwoon laughed, “I think you would have made a great Hamlet no matter what,” he paused, his hand running down Jaehwan’s chest, “You’re so pretty.”

He looked up and the look in Jaehwan’s eyes darkened, obviously caught in the act of lingering on the broad line of Taekwoon’s shoulders, his firm chest, his strong jawline. 

Jaehwan grabbed Taekwoon’s jaw, forcing him to look at him, pressing their bodies even closer together and Taekwoon could feel the heat between Jaehwan’s legs, the hardness pressing against his inner thigh. Taekwoon moaned, the sound vibrating low in his chest as he closed his eyes, tilting his head and meeting Jaehwan’s lips, feeling as if he was melting into the kiss, melting into him. 

Jaehwan jerked in surprise, gasping softly as Taekwoon slipped his hand past the waistband of Jaehwan’s underwear, his fingers wrapping loosely around his cock and sliding slowly up and down his length. His eyes fluttered shut, his head tilted backwards ever so slightly, water dripping down the side of his neck and the sight of it gave Taekwoon the indescribable urge to have his tongue follow the water’s path. 

With half lidded eyes, Jaehwan said with what sounded like smugness, “Daring. Someone could walk out here any second.”

Taekwoon could hear the beginning of a pant in Jaehwan’s voice, “They could,” he nipped at Jaehwan’s ear, “What were you saying about old people losing their sense of adventure?”

“You know what? I don’t recall,” Jaehwan said, feigning ignorance as Taekwoon sped up, twisting and jerking in just the right way to have Jaehwan fighting back choked noises of desperation. He closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the sensation despite the hard ledge of the pool digging into his back. 

He could feel his release building, simmering and torturously slow in the best way possible and he grinded his hips unconsciously into Taekwoon’s hand, muttering, “I’m close, I’m close, I’m gonna come— “ 

Taekwoon stopped abruptly, grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him up and out of the water before climbing up out of the water and covering Jaehwan’s body with his, rutting against him, the hard and fast friction feeling like almost too much after Taekwoon’s slow and languid hand. He gasped, clawing at Taekwoon’s back, moaning unabashedly as he pushed his hips up to meet Taekwoon’s, out of rhythm and with desperation. 

Taekwoon’s shoulders trembled and he made a quiet little noise before stilling, breathing heavily and resting his weight a little heavier on Jaehwan. 

“Did you come?” asked Jaehwan.

“Yeah.”

Taekwoon slipped his hand into Jaehwan’s underwear again, resuming his maddeningly slow pace. 

Jaehwan whined, arching his back and fucking into Taekwoon’s hand, “You can’t tease me anymore,” he pleaded, the sudden changes in pace driving him slowly mad. 

Taekwoon smiled indulgently at him before he obliged, quickening up to a regular enough pace and Jaehwan squirmed and panted until he came with a loud moan of Taekwoon’s name that died at the edges of the water. But Taekwoon liked the thrill that ran through him at the sound of his name uttered with such passion from Jaehwan’s lips. The thought ran through his head quickly, Mine. You are all mine as I am all yours. 

Jaehwan looked up at him through his wet hair, his expression sleepy and sated. It was a familiar sight and it stirred Taekwoon’s heart with affection. 

Jaehwan reached out, his hand resting on the side of Taekwoon’s cheek, teasing, “Old man.” 

“Maybe I’m just getting old because I always have to deal with annoying brats like you,” said Taekwoon, blinking at him.

“Well, if that’s the case, then dealing with Sanghyuk will make us both old,” Jaehwan said, his hand coming to rest on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Then maybe we can both grow old together,” said Taekwoon. 

Jaehwan paused, looking up at Taekwoon with surprise. But then, he relaxed and Taekwoon saw stars in those lovely eyes of his. “Yeah,” said Jaehwan, “You know what? I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning when they're in their dressing rooms, Hakyeon asks about the scratch marks down Taekwoon's back. Taekwoon claims they were play wrestling and Jaehwan claims that they got attacked by a cat on the way back from the pool. Hakyeon stares into the camera like he's in the office.


End file.
